


Your Dad Would Be Proud Of You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Care Of/Caring Of Series: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e20 Ke Ala O Ka Pu (Way of the Gun), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Talking, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were talking about the gun, & the case, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Your Dad Would Be Proud Of You:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were talking about the gun, & the case, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

“I still can’t believe that gun was part of all of our lives, I mean, It did some major damage in the past 20 years, I am just glad that we put an end to it, Before more innocent lives are lost”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they were relaxing, & having a drink of wine, The Blond wanted his lover to be taken care of, as they enjoyed their evening.

“Yeah, It could’ve been a lot worse, I still can’t believe that my dad, & Duke were part of it, & it started with them”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he was sadly thinking of his dad, wishing that he was there, to close his part of the case, along with his friend, Sgt. Duke Lukela, instead of himself doing it.

“Babe, I am so proud of you, I know that your dad would’ve been proud of you too, Especially for helping Duke”, The Blond told his super seal, The Former Seal said this to him simply.

“I owed him for bring my dad home to my family that rainy night, My Dad wanted to repay him too”, The Five-O Commander said with a smile, “I am so proud of you too, Danno, You brought justice to that family”. Danny blushed, & said with a smile of his own.

“Thank you, It’s nice that we can clean up every part of the case, I just hope that we don’t get another of these kinds of cases for awhile”. The Loudmouth Detective said, “Me too”, The Couple kissed, as they agreed. “Here is to fate”, Steve said, as he raised his glass in a toast, “To fate”, They clinked their glasses on that.

The sun started to set, & it was the perfect way for it to be romantic. “I love you, Babe”, The Shorter Man said to his hunky lover. “I love you too”, The Dark-Haired Man said to his beloved blond. They shared another kiss, as the sun was setting into the horizon.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
